The monster under the bed that never was…
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Demyx is sure there is a monster under his bed, only Zexion can help. But when they're gone for far too long, Axel must invesergate and get traumatised in the process. Zexion X Demyx, AKUROKU
1. Demyx's Monster? Where?

-1"Zexy!" Zexion groaned inwardly, Axel, who was sitting across from Zexion smirked knowingly. Bounding into the living room that never was came Demyx. He grinned from ear to ear as he spotted the older teen.

"Zexy, you have to come!" Zexion, who had been trying his best to ignore said boy, glanced up. Perhaps number one wished to see him.

"What is it, number nine?"

"Don't call me that, it's Demyx, or Dem!" Demyx replied in an exasperated tone, suddenly Zexion slammed his book closed causing Demyx to jump a few meters high which made Axel burst into laughter.

Usually Demyx was never that jumpy.

"What's wrong Dem?" Axel out called through deep breaths, "Scared?" Demyx nodded and pulled at Zexion's sleeve.

"There's a monster under my bed! You have to help me!" There was an unusually silence in the room for a few seconds as the others processed the words Demyx spat out.

"A monster?" Zexion asked, one eye looking curiously at the boy. Demyx nodded and continued to pull at Zexion's sleeve. Zexion sighed with defeat "Alright, fine. Let's go. Look after my book Axel. Do. Not. Burn. It" Zexion stood.

"Yay!" Demyx squeaked. Instantly a black hole swallowed the two males leaving Axel alone in the room. A few hours passed and Zexion was yet to return.

Becoming increasingly bored Axel summoned his own portal and teleported outside of Demyx's room where some strange noises where being emitted underneath the closed blue door.

Axel raised an eyebrow and opened the door without knocking, as was Axel's usual behaviour.

Axel stood for a few moments processing the scene before him, Demyx against the wall with Zexion pinning him there. Their tongues dancing for dominance.

Demyx had his arms wrapped around Zexion lean figure pulling him closer towards himself. While Zexion replied by wrapping his own arms around the other.

Axel brought his hand to his mouth and coughed. With lightning speed Zexion was off of Demyx and Demyx was simply pretending nothing had happened.

Zexion saw that the intruder was Axel and grabbed number eight by the collar and pulled him outside. Pushing him against the wall.

"It never happened"

"Of course not," Axel replied happily with a smirk. "Did you catch the monster with your tongues?" He received a smack for that comment, with a pout Axel rubbed his cheek.

"Get lost Axel" Zexion turned around and stalked back into Demyx's room, the door slamming behind him. He grabbed Demyx's wrist and pulled him towards the bed. Demyx replied with a happy 'Yay!'

Meanwhile outside the room Axel stood dumbfounded, hearing noises that would leave him traumatised for the rest of his non-existent life. With a resigned sigh he teleported back to the living room, and there he saw Roxas.

With a smirk Axel ran over and wrapped his arms around Roxas from behind. The younger boy jumped and tried to pry Axel off, with no avail.

"What do you want Axel?" The boy snapped.

"Roxas, you have to come quickly" Axel quickly replied.

"Why?" There was caution pasted to Roxas' words, he knew Axel was up to something, he always was when Roxas was involved.

"…There's a monster under my bed"

-------------------------------------------

**That quickly went from ZexionXDemyx to AkuRoku. XD Anyways, hope it was enjoyable…although a tad short.**

**As always reviews are welcomed, flames are also welcomed. Considering I've only ever received one…Which was for Naruto.**

**That's all for now,**

**SMILE :-)**

**Little_Pyro_Girl**


	2. Monster?

-1"Axel, I can't see anything under your bed," Then Roxas quietly muttered to himself. "But who could with all this junk piling up"

"It's…not there" Axel asked from the safety of the door. Suddenly he jumped with shock and pointed to the wardrobe. "It must've knew you were coming, it must've gotten scared of Roxy's wrath and hid in the closet. Check it" Axel smirked waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

It was around that time when the closet began shaking. Roxas leapt away from the closet bringing out oblivion and oath keeper. Axel let out something of a whimper and hid behind Roxas without any success. Roxas quickly pushed him off and stalked towards the closet.

"DON'T DO IT ROXAS! I WANT YOU TO LIVE!!" With a roll of eyes Roxas swung the doors open, Axel flinched, Roxas sighed, and Xigbar smiled. Xigbar was hanging upside down in the closet, both guns pointed at the wall behind Roxas.

"Sup"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!!?" Xigbar shrugged and jumped down.

"Target practice. Later boys" And with that, Xigbar vanished, Axel inspected his clothes to find most of them blow into tiny pieces.

"BASTARD" Axel cried into the world that never was and fell to his knees. Roxas watched Axel and snorted.

"You're pathetic" And with that he walked away. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand with tears falling from his eyes.

"He wasn't supposed to be there. Then we were supposed to make love!! Love damn it! But no. Now your just going to walk away because he ruined the moment" Roxas yet again rolled his eyes and knelt to Axel's height.

"Let's get this straight, there was no moment, there will never be a _moment. _And right now, I'm leaving. Because your tricks are so pathetic it's almost funny…but I ain't laughing" And with that he shook his hand free of Axel and walked out.

"Stupid…Demyx…he gets Zexion…but no…Roxy's tooo good for me…How the hell did it work for Demyx…he's an idiot!"

"AX!" Demyx said appearing in the room. A grin from ear to ear appeared on the water lovers face. Axel pouted and looked away.

"What" He asked melancholy.

"Me and Zexion are officially going out! (Insert crazy laugh here) How awesome is that!?"

"Dem"

"Yes Axel?"

"Get out before I kill you"

"Aww, did Roxy not fall for it. Silly Axel, his gotta love you before you try a stupid trick like that" Axel looked up.

"What?" _How'd he know I tried it…_

"I knew Zexion liked me, but we both needed an opportune moment, so I gave us one. But everyone knows that Roxas hates you. He hates everyone. Give it time, he'll come around. After all, how could anyone not love you?" Demyx winked and vanished.

"He's…not…stupid"

-------------------

**I have no idea what made me think of this…I'm supposed to be doing assignments…and I am…just not…right now.  
**

**Anyway, everyone knows that Demyx is smarter then he leads on, and that's what makes him so cute and loveable. And this completes the tale of "The monster under the bed that never was… " Yes, I'm changing the title.**


End file.
